Thought Provoking
by pinkywriter
Summary: ONESHOT.PLZ R&R: Post-I Saved Your Life:Freddie thinks about the kiss he and Carly shared while on the elevator after leaving her apartment that day.


Author Note: Hi all, this is my first iCarly fan fiction (or should I say, one-shot). I just started watching this show with my younger sister-in-law when the show first aired to the point of I Saved Your Life. Hope you all enjoy - be kind and review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the title. All other credits belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

**_Thought Provoking_**

(post-I Saved Your Life)

_"What'd I do?"_ he thought to himself as he stood on the elevator after leaving his best friend Carly Shay's apartment, which was across from his. He was leaving to head out of the complex to do some editing on the latest iCarly webshow. _"What'd I do?"_

The thought never escaped his mind - he and Carly kissed. Well, Carly kissed him. However, the kiss still lingered on his mind. He couldn't get over it.  
It was noted in school they were the 'it-couple,' but more so, to anyone's dismay; Sam didn't like the idea. The girl she called her _best friend_ and_ tech support guy_ were supposedly 'dating.'

Freddie shivered at the thought. Though, since day one, Carly had a crush on Freddie, yet the feeling was mutual with him.

All this time, the girl that was crushing on him, actually kissed him. He still didn't know how to react to it, since his own mother had walked in on them.  
She, in fact, didn't like the idea herself. His own mother didn't expect it, but could Freddie do? After all, it was a token of gratitude some way; he did save her life from the moving taco stand.  
He sighed as he waited to get off the elevator. As he saw the numbers countdown, all he could recall was the kiss, but better yet the sight of hearing Sam shrieking at the thought.

_'It makes me puke up blood,' was all she could respond_.

Jealous? Maybe, but who knew with Sam. With her, it was a mixed emotion flooding through her head that day as she was looking for Spencer, but then again, her emotions could've been a jealous spree for her love-hate relationship with Freddie.

Freddie clutched his laptop tighter as he tried to dodge anyone who had heard about the lifesaving tactics he did for Carly. The kiss, though was possibly the next thing anyone would want to ask.

_Ding!_

The elevator stopped on the ground floor as Freddie managed to get off the moving cycle of floors shifting from one floor to another.  
In a distance, his mother returned from the pharmacy. He groaned as he saw the bag which contained ointment for his bruised wounds.

"Fredward Benson, where on earth do you think you're going, young man?" she asked sternly.

Freddie huffed under his breath, "Just to the library. I just wanted to finish editing some episodes before next week," he noted as he looked at his laptop in hesitation.

"Well, its getting late and you have to take your ointment," his mother remarked, looking at the time. "And besides, our internet is working just fine at the apartment."

_"Another ointment rub, ugh,"_ he thought to himself as he gloated.

"Come along Freddie; don't want to be behind in taking this."

"Fine."

As the two boarded back onto the elevator, Carly and Spencer were on it. Freddie glanced over at his best friend as she had her Pear tunes on.

Carly looked over at him as a quick glance was exchanged.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Benson and Spencer were talking amongst themselves as temptation lingered on for Freddie as he continued to glance over. The two smiled as they wandered onto doing other things. With a ring of the elevator, Freddie was tempted to kiss his best friend on the cheek. Attempting to, he leaned forward as he tried to, but Carly walked away with her older brother from the elevator.

He sighed as he looked on. Carly waved as she headed out with her brother to pick up Socko from the airport, who was supposedly visiting that weekend.

_"What I do **now**?" _was all he could say. _"What I do **now**?"_

* * *

Author Note No. 2: What do you think? Leave a review - thanks.


End file.
